


Squeaks and Kisses

by Calamity_Hero_Awakens



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nesting, Selectively Mute Character, Short & Sweet, Surprise Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calamity_Hero_Awakens/pseuds/Calamity_Hero_Awakens
Summary: Skully is restless and what better way to satisfy his nervous energy than with kisses?
Relationships: Jay Merrick/Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky, Skully/Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Squeaks and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mamavampyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamavampyr/gifts).



Tim enjoyed Jay’s company, no question about it, but there was something different about Skully. Whereas Jay was typically quiet, almost timid in his presence, Skully was always energetic, bouncing around and chirping at Tim for his attention. The two were a sharp contrast to each other but their love for Tim was always obvious and abundant.

Laying in bed, Tim noticed Skully was restless. The pile of blankets he’d set into the corner, creating a little bed - almost a nest, of sorts - for himself had been disrupted, the blankets disordered and strewn about the corner of the room beside the closet messily. Skully was trying to fix the little mess he’d created but it was obvious something was on his mind. Patting the blankets down and creating a little soft bowl to lay in, Skully was chirping away to himself, carrying on as if he was having a conversation with some invisible person. His noises were rapid, one chirp right after the other as he rearranged his little bed before scrambling up onto the bed and snatching one of Tim’s pillows.

“You okay there?” Tim asked, watching him in fascination as he set the pillow down in his soft nest, staring at it for a moment before moving it to another section of the bed. Skully chirped in response, continuing to restlessly arrange his bed before either giving up or settling on a decision, Tim wasn’t sure which.

Turning his attention away from the nest, Skully hopped up on the bed, scrambling to sit in Tim’s lap. Before the man could ask what he was doing, the cryptic man was sliding his mask off and dropping it on the bed beside them, pressing soft, insistent kisses to Tim’s neck. His soft lips tickled Tim’s neck and the man was left giggling as Skully moved to his throat, butting his head up under the man’s chin to kiss at his skin.

Sitting in Tim’s lap, Skully was bouncing gently, his excited energy impossible to contain as he mouthed at Tim’s neck, pulling the collar of his shirt down enough to expose his collar bones and kiss at them. As his kisses moved to various places, Tim was surprised to hear a squeak come from the man.

Every time Skully would move to a new spot of skin to kiss, an excited squeak would leave his mouth before he’d be back at Tim, kissing into his neck, chin, shoulders.

“Hey,” Tim laughed, setting his hand on the back of Skully’s head. “What are you doing there, buddy?”

The cryptic squeaked in response before he continued kissing at him, quickly sliding his hands up under Tim’s shirt and pulling it off. His fingers were always cold and Tim knew that but the cold touch still made him jump, a shiver running down his spine afterward. Skully’s hands trailed up to Tim’s shoulders, holding on as he slid down in his lap, pressing countless kisses to Tim’s skin.

Warm lips began to trail down to his chest and Tim was left giggling at the brush of lips, the feeling making him warm. With Skully sliding down to rest between his legs, kisses and squeaks trailing up over his stomach and then down his sides to his hips, Tim couldn’t help but squirm. The warm, wet lips against his increasingly hot skin had him squirming against the bed, hand still resting in Skully’s dark hair.

“Having fun?” Tim chuckled, petting over the man’s hair. Skully squeaked happily and resumed placing kisses across Tim’s belly, running over to his hips and nuzzling his nose there before sliding back up to Tim’s shoulders.

Tim’s free hand grabbed at Skully’s hip, holding them chest to chest as the man kissed him. A deep sigh left Tim’s lips as he tilted his head back, wet kisses traveling up the column of his throat until he was pressing his lips against the other man’s.

A happy sigh left Tim’s lips as he kissed Skully, their kisses breaking apart every few seconds for Skully to squeak.

“You’re in a good mood,” Tim noted and Skully slid his nose down against Tim’s jaw to nuzzle against him. Tim let out another soft sigh and the man slid back up to Tim’s mouth. Their lips brushed and Tim leaned in for another kiss but a cold finger pressed against his lips. Tim’s eyes opened, crossing as he tried to look at Skully. The man stared at him for a moment before squeaking again and then giving him the kiss he so wanted.


End file.
